Meant to be
by minimary16
Summary: Dean heard the rumor that Seth Rollins was going to be at Extreme Rules. He found out soon enough that the rumors were true. Seth Rollins was really back. [One shot, Ambrollins]


Dean was walking in the hallway and he was looking for Roman. He heard rumors that Seth Rollins was going to be back and he had to ask his brother if it was true. For the last few pay-per-view, Dean had always heard that damn rumor but Seth was never there. He hadn't seen him in seven months, since his injury. The lunatic fringe searched everywhere for his best friend but he couldn't find him.

"Hey!" he said as he stopped next to Charlotte and Dana Brooke. "Have you seen Roman?"

"I think he's in catering." Charlotte said as she pointed the direction to Dean.

He thanked her and started walking faster. There wasn't a lot of time left before his match against Chris Jericho but he had to know if it was true. Dean didn't read the rumors on the internet. He was never good with technology anyway. His girlfriend Renee was always on twitter though and she was always telling him everything. He finally got into catering and spotted Roman at a table. He was talking with his cousin and Dean smiled. He was happy that his brother could count on the Usos' support for his match tonight. Going against AJ Styles wasn't easy, but going against him and his Bullet Club was something completely different. Gallows and Anderson were strong. Not that Roman wasn't but going alone against these two brutes wasn't a piece of cake. Dean couldn't be there for his brother tonight. He had a big match himself and he had to stay focus, but now that Rollins was supposedly coming back, he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Hey guys!" Dean said as he sat on a chair next to Roman. "Do you mind if I steal your cousin for a couple of minutes? I really need to talk to him about something."

"We were about to leave." Jey said.

"We were?" said his twin brother.

Jimmy had that weird look on his face and Jey immediately slapped his brother's chest. They both stood up and left without saying another word.

"What's up?" Roman asked Dean. "Aren't you suppose to get ready for your asylum match?"

"Yeah, I am." Dean answered as he passed his hand in his hair. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"Is Rollins coming back tonight?"

Roman looked at his brother with a weird face. He didn't understand why he would care about Seth Rollins' return.

"I thought you still hated the guy."

"I do." Dean said. "I just want to know if he's really coming back tonight."

"I have no idea." Roman said. "They told me he might be coming back now but they weren't sure. There's a possibility that he'll come back only at Money in the Bank."

Dean was staring down at the floor and he was nodding.

"Are you OK man?" his best friend asked him, concerned.

"Yeah… I need to get ready now. Good luck out there."

He briefly hugged the Samoan and went back to the locker room. He needed to get in the zone. He needed to focus on his match, but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about his former brother.

* * *

Dean walked back the ramp to go backstage after his brutal match against Jericho. His whole body was hurting but it wasn't anything new for him. He was used to the pain and a part of him loved it. It made me feel alive. He just put his opponent through thumbtacks and some of them ended up in his own skin. It wasn't supposed to go that way. He wasn't supposed to take any of them, but the fact is that he was too distracted. He nearly lost the match at one point and that wasn't like him.

"Well, that looked painful." Dean heard as he turned the corner leading to the infirmary.

He would've recognized that voice anywhere.

"So the rumors were true." Dean said as he turned around.

Seth was leaning on the wall and he had that cocky smile on his face. He was wearing a completely new ring gear and Dean couldn't do otherwise but think that his former teammate looked badass. He had gained a lot of weight and he was kind of intimidating. Seth had always been the little brother of the Shield and now he looked like a complete different person. There were no more blond in his hair and everything about him was more dark, more dangerous.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Seth asked, raising his hands in the air as he stepped closer to him.

Dean and him just stared at each other for a moment and none of them were talking. Dean didn't know what to say. So many months had passed since their long feud. There was a part of him that wanted to jump in his face but there also was that other part that was kind of happy to see him. Even if they didn't get along, he knew that Seth Rollins was good for business and he was glad that the man recovered so quickly after that knee injury. Dean sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to deal with him, not right now. He turned around and was about to leave him behind but Seth stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hold on." he said. "You got something here."

Dean's body stiffened under his touch as Seth pulled out a thumbtack that was still in his arm.

"There you go." Seth said as he gave the tack back to Dean. "See you around Dean-o."

Dean mumbled something as he watched his former little brother walk away. He hated to be called like that.

* * *

Seth walked back the ramp after he hit Roman Reigns with a pedigree. He was there to make a statement and he did. People were going crazy and he loved every second of it. He wanted to take back the title with him but he couldn't. In his mind, there was no doubt that it was still his, but he did forfeit it when he got injured. Not by choice, of course, but now he had to live with the fact that his former tag team partner was the man to beat. Roman had in his possession what he wanted more in life. The World Heavyweight Championship. As Seth went backstage, everybody was there to welcome him back. They were all hypocrites just like the fans out here, but he didn't care. He shut his mouth and took what they had to offer, but in his mind, there was no doubt it was all crap. They hated him before his surgery. Everybody on the roster was jealous of him and now they were happy to see him? Seth didn't buy any of it. He laughed internally as he walked to the locker room. He took a good look around and thought to himself that it was so good to finally be back. He had been rehabbing twice a day for the past seven months and it was time to get back on the job. He couldn't be happier. He closed the locker room door behind him and sighed. After all that adrenaline rush he had, he just needed to appreciate the silence.

"Great stunt you pulled off out there."

Set jumped and turned around. He thought the locker room was empty and he certainly didn't expect to see Dean Ambrose standing in the middle of it.

"Attacking Roman like that, out of nowhere, without him knowing you were coming back tonight." Dean said.

"I did what I had to do." Seth said. "I want my title back. You know I never lost it and that it belongs to me."

Dean smiled. He nodded and kept staring at Seth, making him uncomfortable. He didn't want to get in a fight with him, not right now. But if that was what Ambrose wanted, he was going to defend himself. Dean headed toward him and Seth moved back until his couldn't go any further. The lunatic fringe put his hand on the wall on each side of Seth's head and the former champ had nowhere to go. He was ready to fight his way out of the locker room, but a part of him didn't want to. A part of him knew Dean didn't really want to hurt him.

"Seven months Seth."

Seth looked at his blue eyes and saw something he never saw before. Sadness.

"Seven fucking months and you didn't even call me once."

"I-I couldn't…" he stuttered

"Fuck you. Don't tell me that you couldn't, I don't believe you." Dean said. "After what happened…"

"I thought we agreed we would never talk about that night…"

"We agreed nobody would know about it. We never said we couldn't talk about it together…"

"Dean-o… I…"

Dean slowly approached his lips and Seth couldn't think straight anymore. He couldn't finish what he was about to say. He was breathing heavily as the lunatic's lips were getting closer and closer. When they finally touched, Seth forgot everything he wanted to say to his former brother. It was like time had stopped, like there was nothing else in the world that mattered to him. He never felt that way before, except for that one time. That one night they agreed they would never talk about. The night they slept together for the first time. Dean bit his lower lip and Seth couldn't stop a moan from coming out of his mouth.

"Seven fucking months Rollins. How could you?" Dean said as he pulled Seth's hair back to expose his neck. "After what happened that night, how could you just disappear like that?"

He gently bit and kissed his former brother's neck. Rollins was so big now and Dean thought he was sexy as hell. All he could think of was to rip that shirt in half so that he could admire how his body looked now. He wanted to kiss and lick every damn part of his skin just like he did the last time they were together. Dean was pissed at him for never calling him, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to own him, right here, right now. Just like he owned him a certain night, seven months ago, after that long and violent match they had in a house show. They hated each other at the time, but something happened and they found themselves spending the night together. It was one of the best nights Ambrose had ever had in his whole life and it was one of the greatest nights for Rollins too. A week after they slept together, Seth got injured, went back to his hometown to rehab and never called Dean again. Not even to let him know he was alright.

"I didn't know you cared that much…" Seth said, trying to hold a moan as Dean pinched one of his nipples between his fingers.

He couldn't deny his feelings toward him. Every time Dean was touching him, his heart skipped a beat. He needed more. He wanted more. The aching in his pants was unbearable and Dean was just as hard as him. Images of their night together was popping in their head and both of them started breathing faster.

"You know damn well how much I care." Dean said as he went back to his lips.

"What about Renee?" Seth asked as he moved away from him.

"So that's the problem…"

"Dean, she's a good friend of mine and she's your girlfriend. What we did that night was bad. I can't even look at her in the face since then, I feel so bad about it, but at the same time, I want you all to myself and I know I couldn't ask you to leave her so I just disappeared. I thought it would be easier…"

Dean stopped everything he was doing and moved away from him. He stared at him for a couple of seconds and then looked down. He loved Renee so much. She was the most beautiful girl on the planet and he was lucky to have her in his life. But deep down inside of him, he knew she wasn't the one. As much as he loved her and cared about her, he couldn't imagine spending his whole life with her.

"You know exactly what you have to do Princess…" Dean said as he stared at Seth's chocolate eyes. "Three words and I'm all yours."

"Dean…"

"What?"

"Don't be like that…"

"Don't be like what? You're the one fucking everything up…" Dean said.

Seth cupped his face and forced him to look at him. He slowly kissed his forehead, then his nose and he finally met his lips once again.

"I just don't want to rush things out…" Seth said

"I'll tell Renee it's over if that's what you want…"

"What do YOU want?"

"I don't… know" Dean said as he looked down. "I've spent seven months thinking about you, not knowing if you were feeling the same… and I hate you for not calling me."

"I'm sorry Dean. I really am." Seth said as he looked down too. "It's scaring the shit out of me, but I want to be with you."

The lunatic pressed his body against his former brother and kissed him passionately.

"I'm scared too." he said. "But I know what I want right now. And it's your lips all over me just like last time."

* * *

 **A/N - If you guys are interested to know what really happened that one night between Seth and Dean, see the story _That one night_ that I wrote.**


End file.
